


Push/Pull

by bachtoreality



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confessions, First Time, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachtoreality/pseuds/bachtoreality
Summary: I wanted to write something filthy. :)
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 463





	Push/Pull

They first meet in the crowded train, a year before they ever threaten each other in the halls of school. The acrid stench of the crowd burns his nose, makes it blind to the barest blips of sweet perfume. Cigarette smoke, sweat, and the light aroma of garlic from a dozen different lunches caught quickly from back alley food stalls during the short breaks in the days' activities. He remembered him. Red hair bouncing with the small rocking motions of the train. Eyes drifting down the lean, forever tense lines of his torso. He was an attractive man, perhaps, to the discerning eye.

  
He doesn't focus on this train of thought for too long as he gets off at the next stop. His posse of first year girls trailing behind him. Asking him a religious mantra of delirious questions- that leave him answering with polite but roundabout responses. Hope kept people going. Not cruel reality. 

He felt bad for the girls that followed him. He never expected to understand their desperation. Not until a year later. Not until he found himself thrust into the spiral of another celestial body, an immense gravitational pull that would turn his axis to leave him propelling on an unstable course. 

He had been a good son. A bit of a troublemaker, but otherwise dutiful. He went to school and paid his respects during holidays. Father never had anything to complain about. His exercises in loyalty never leaving him wanting. In return he was given access to more material wealth than he knew what to do with. He just could not let anyone unrelated into his orbit. A single push closer causing a cataclysm of reactions. Either his enemies would act or his father would. His father never wanting to have a loose end ready to become an unraveling weave. Nor to be left to mat and furl, he would rather cut and knot the thread. No matter how it left the integrity of the garment. 

He was a man forged in cruelty. A cruelty he shared openly with his children. 

This was their nature.

When they first crossed paths He was just trying to pass the time. Never meant to keep up their push and pull. It was just another person shifting through his life until he inevitably would drop them for someone else. He was not the kind of person who had friends. So when he started bothering Jian Yi out of boredom it was just because he was envious. Envious of the way Zheng and Jian could express themselves, gravitate so freely around one another. Their closeness was something he desired deeply. Perhaps this is why he felt so vulnerable when the scowling red head entered his life. When it went from light bullying to full protective inseparable need.

The more the red head tried to fight him, the more he wanted to bear down, keep him there.  
It was why when one day he pushed and pulled Mo to come home with him. The light tension in his stomach delighting in the idea this might be the night, he felt giddy with excitement. He had been so stupid. So stupid to not question why somehow this feeling was stronger that night. How the usual smell of bread and milk tea that came off of Mo in light waves was suddenly crushing, cloying. Even in the crowded train station. Had he looked, really looked, he'd have seen the light blush tickling the red head's face. 

It truly dawned on him what was happening as they were in the kitchen. He was watching Mo's back as the slow rhythmic sounds of cooking floated by. He was struck by a feeling, a feeling of deep longing. The want, want to have this every day. To come home to the working hands and lean back moving between stove and sink. To hold and touch and feel the man standing away from him. Then came the scent, like his usual, but stronger and fleshier. It had him choking at first, then the impossibly intense desire shook him to his core. The room was too hot. Mo collapsed to the floor, his eyes bloodshot finally met He.   
It was unmistakable. 

He had heard of heats before. Had never experienced one first hand. Alphas were rare, but everyone at least knew one or two. Omegas were completely unheard of. 

He was an alpha. His family was made of alphas, their wives and heirs chosen for their ability to provide more alphas. It was obvious in his presentation. In the broad build of his shoulders and sharp edges. He was meant to impart the world with cruel hierarchies.  
It suddenly made sense. Why Mo was so adamant on keeping them apart.

How even now Mo was feebly wobbling up to limp towards the door. To get away.

For some reason that tore at his insides, made him grit his teeth. Made him angry. He was what he needed, why was he running away?

His cock was swelling, painful against the black cotton of his trousers. Every thread a grating pressure that was to be torn and removed. 

"Fuck off!" The red head shouted, his voice breaking.

"Mo..." It was all he could say, the blood pumping down as he stalked slowly towards the shaking figure.

There was sweat pouring off of Mo as he fell again. His own fingers tearing at his shirt, desperate to remove the offensive material.

"This is a bad idea, we can't do this. You can't do this." It was a mantra that did nothing to quell the desire. 

"But I want to do this. I want to fuck you until you can't stand. Fill you with cum until it's spilling down your thighs and your face is burning wet with tears. Tears of pure fucked out bliss."

Mo wanted that, he wanted that more than anything. His body pulsing with want, a terrible wave of euphoric pressure crushing his resolve as his legs buckled. He could feel the wetness build behind his thighs. The slight discomfort was becoming even more maddening as the waves of pheromones were coming from He. Every part of him wanted to open his legs and take what he knew was the painfully large cock that was tenting the alpha's trousers.   
But he knew better than to trust these instincts. 

There was no pleasure to bring from this coupling. Not from some carefree fuck boy who only used him as brief entertainment. If he permitted this, what else would happen. 

That brought him to his senses, if only temporarily. He realized making it to the door of the apartment was a lost cause, that even if he did he would be shit out of luck out in the open.

Instead he bee-lined for the bathroom, could hear the frightening loud steps of He behind him. Running after him. He barely closed and locked the door before the banging fists were heard. Luckily this apartment was built better than the ramshackle one he lived in. The door was solid hardwood. Built to weather heavy use, it's hinges secure and anchored strongly to the frame. Even with the splintering blows He was dealing it, it still only shook with mild worry.

"Mo, get out of there. I can smell you, I need you. Please!"

"No. No. No. I can't."

"Why don't you want me? Why can't it be me?"

"Why the fuck do you think?"

"Is it because of She Li?"

The mention of his name has the red head confused, and he pauses before he can respond. 

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" It's shouted louder, angrier. A roar of animalistic frustration. 

"No, I'm not... He's not... She Li isn't..."

But it's too late, there is the unmistakable sound of furniture being overturned. The apartment is being torn apart by a man driven mad by nature and jealousy.   
Mo is trying to control his breathing. He puts the shower on and sits in the tub as the warm spray helps mask the loud thuds and tinkering sounds of glass breaking. His heat will run it's course in about an hour or so. That is what his pediatrician had said years ago when he had been diagnosed. There had been hope he would never even have one. His mother had been irregular, had experienced infertility.

So he waited. Waited as the sounds outside the door began to falter. As he could tell He was back at the door. Ragged breaths barely sounding over the cascade of the shower. Small knocks on the door were met with moaned promises to Mo. That he wanted to fuck him, provide for him, breed him with children, that he was stronger than She Li, that he could give him so much more, could give him so much more pleasure, that there was nothing he couldn't give him, that if only he opened that door everything he desired could be his.

Mo knew this wasn't what He actually wanted.

That the man was not in this apartment. 

That the man speaking on the other side of the door was a different entity, dictated entirely upon sexual release. 

Only once the shower had run cold and the knock on the door teetered down to silent sighs and an occasional rustle did Mo reach up and stop the water. He stepped out of the room with his water clogged clothing sticking to him heavily.   
He was across from him, his clothes torn and a mess. The usually composed man was awry. His silky black hair was disheveled. The whites of his eyes were bloodshot. His arms and legs covered in self inflected scratches. 

"Mo... Why..."

"It's not what you actually want." Is what he says to shut him up. If only He was so easily silenced.

"But I want it more than anything."

"That's your body talking. Don't be a fucking idiot."

"Then why do I keep thinking about you? Even before..."

"I don't know, but you know you don't want to get stuck with me. Definitely know that you can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because your dad would fucking kill you."

"I don't care about that."

"He would fucking kill me."

"I wouldn't fucking let him." It comes out a growl. 

Mo is doubting him. It's plain on his face. There is no way to trust someone like him. Someone who has lived his life by the virtue of following orders. It's not the kind of person he can trust to stand by him. He doesn't say this, doesn't need to. He Tian might pretend to be a half ass carefree slacker, but he isn't an idiot.

The red head sighs, his face contorted. 

"This was a mistake. All of this." Mo is saying, his voice soft. 

"No it wasn't. I want this, I want you. Please don't, what if someone else-"

"You want me to stay so you can be the one who gets to rape me?"

"No!" He shouts this, desperate.

"You couldn't control it. You didn't want to do it, but your body made you that way. Nature may have made us this way, but that isn't how you want to be."

"I do want it. I have wanted it for so long. I just-"

"You just?"

He Tian is staring at him, something dark in his eyes telling Mo not to prod further. Naturally he ignores it. 

"It's easy to say shit like that after, isn't it?" The red head says, his eyes glaring back cruelly. He doesn't care if the brunette beats him up. He's tired of his shit. 

"I've never felt this way before. To another person, at least. Like protecting and keeping someone. Not just treating them like another stepping stone. Not treating them like my father treats his subordinates."

"We both know that's not true."

"It may not have been from the start, but soon I couldn't imagine you not here with me."

"Why do you force me so much? Why won't you let me on my own?"

"Because I can't stand the thought of you disappearing from my sight..." He Tian is staring at Mo, his eyes black and intense, he's raising up from the floor. 

As he stalks towards him Mo raises his hands in defense, only to have them pinned to the wall. His face is close to Mo, lips and cheek rubbing gently against the side of face. 

When He Tian speaks again, his voice sounds broken, wrecked.

"I just want you to be safe, and when I don't know how to do that- I just go crazy."

The warmth of the other man's body, the tickling puffs of breath by his ear, they're all making Mo go mad. He can feel the crawling sensation of desire as he is drawn in by the other's pull. 

He isn't in heat anymore, but there he is, moaning as He Tian is biting lightly down his nape. He wants to buck up into the leg prying his apart, but instead he is squirming weakly. As he always has with He Tian, he is losing his resolve. Losing his strength. It terrifies and excites him.   
He Tian is on his knees in a flash, dark eyes staring up as he works Mo's cock out the confines of his pants. As soon as his lips touch him he is gone. The resolve has melted away, the last specks of his reason are out the window. He is moaning loudly, head cracking hard as he bends it back into the wall. His whole body tense with the absolute pleasure of it all. His legs are shaking, threatening to drop and He Tian grabs them roughly, painfully holding him up as he blows him. His long spindling fingers splaying on his thighs. It has him keening wantonly as he comes. He Tian swallows it greedily, like he is desperate for it. As if this is all he has ever wanted.

"Fuck me." He says it without thinking, on an impulse. He's eyes are wide, surprised. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I fucking wouldn't say it if I weren't." Mo lies. 

He Tian groans, deep and harsh, like he is wrecked. He's pushing Mo to turn around, sticking his ass out so that it's easier to reach, so that he can-

"What are you-!" 

He Tian is eating his ass out before Mo can really respond. Licking up the remains of his heat, the slick wet of pre-cum that had trickled down and around his thigh. He's making filthy noises, moaning up from behind him as he works a finger in. Mo is shuddering against the wall, his body pushing back into the ministrations. 

It's almost laughable to see He Tian so fucking undone like this. His cock finally free from behind denim jeans and lining up against Mo's hole. His face flushed and pained by desire. The first push has them both grappling against the wall. Not ready for the pressure, the pleasure and the shock of it all. He is dropping his head against the red head's back. Needing to ground himself against the tight drag of heat as he slowly pushes back in. Mo is squirming against him, desperate for more of his large cock, to feel it deeper inside where his body is aching. 

He starts thrusting in earnest, trying to rub up against the spots that make Mo jerk back against him in pleasured surprise. He eventually finds a pace that has Mo calling his name, moaning loudly as his oversensitive cock comes again, leaving wetness on the wall in front of him.  
He Tian is not to far behind, grabbing Mo's arms and driving into him as he comes deep into the other man. 

Cum is dripping out of him as he pulls out. The sight is filthy and He Tian wants to keep a record of it. Make the image burn into his mind, of how much in this moment Mo is his. 

Mo is breathing hard, sliding down the wall to the floor as his legs give out. Weak from holding himself up for so long. 

"Does this mean we're dating?" It sounds stupid, but he needs to know.

"I didn't expect it to go this way." Is all He Tian says. Purposefully oblique. It pisses Mo off.

"I guess not then." It is said through gritted teeth.

"That's not what I mean. I never thought I'd get a chance to be with you."

"You never even tried."

"You didn't exactly seem interested."

"It's hard to be interested in the unattainable."

"That didn't stop me."

"I don't think anything can stop you from getting what you want."

He Tian smiles at that, leans in and kisses Mo.

"Only you. I want to be with you, but only if you are happy with me."

Mo grunts. The warmth of the kiss making him feel vulnerable.

"I'm with you. It is where I want to be."

He Tian smiles. Not the smug punchable one, but a genuine full faced grin. It's the most imperfectly beautiful thing Mo will ever call home. 


End file.
